


Twistedly Messed Up

by Demetria_0620



Series: Twistedly Messed Up [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Evil, Attempted Rape, Bottom Leonard Snart, Evil!Barry, F/M, Forgive Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Innocent Leonard Snart, M/M, Narcissism, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Praise Kink, Self-cest, The Author Regrets Everything, Underage Sex, Underage Sex Worker, What Have I Done, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demetria_0620/pseuds/Demetria_0620
Summary: In a twisted Earth within the multiverses, Barry is a fallen betrayed hero turn to supervillian mob boss who has a liking to younger lover.On the other hand, Len is a seventeen-years-old (almost innocent) boy who is willing to do anything in order to feed his baby sister.Neither of them expected to fall in love with each other.Savitar still wants a threesome though.





	Twistedly Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> **EDITED AS OF 12TH AUGUST 2017: This piece is wonderfully beta-ed by amazing WritingInVelvet!**
> 
> Forgive me. 
> 
> I was re-reading Enina's Singularity and briefly wondered what if Barry snapped and went insane while he was in prison and turned evil. 
> 
> I was triggered. Shit just went down on its own. This idea refused to shut up and I swore it wrote itself.
> 
> A little bit extra disclaimer apart from the glaring obvious fact that I don't own The Flash;  
> The reason Barry turned evil in this piece is **HEAVILY** inspired by the main plot in Enina's Singularity, which is something along the line that Barry was set up, JLA turned on him and locked him in prison and he was robbed off his power. It's not exactly the same since it took a very different turn, but I want you to know that this whole fic is triggered when my mind randomly wondered what if Barry turned evil while I was reading Enina's work. 
> 
> Apart from the reason Barry turned evil, the rest of this twisted messed up fic are what my frustrated mind conjured in sleepless, coffeeless, foodless night-writing.
> 
> Annnddd a fair warning;
> 
> There is attempted rape and implied rape (if you squint really tight) but the actual smut scenes are consensual. Len is underage and Barry is pretty old, so anyone who has issues with a very large age gap is not advised to read beyond this point.
> 
> With this, I hope you enjoy what you're going to read and won't hunt me down to kill me. (_ _)b

“Hold him down.”

Hands—strong, eager and rough hands—grabbed his skinny body by the shoulders, arms, thighs and legs. Len thrashed, tried to fight off the group of burly men, but what chances did a skinny seventeen-year-old boy have against a group of potentially steroid-jacked men?

Nil.

“Kid has too much fire inside him,” one of the men grunted, palm squeezing Len’s knee roughly, lips curled in a grimace at the pain in his stomach where Len managed to score a lucky kick. “Just you wait till we’re through with you, boy. You’ll be begging to die.”

Leonard kicked him in the chest instead.

He was rewarded with a harsh slap across his face, one of the goons twisted his skinny arm and jerked the limb roughly. Len howled in pain as his bone popped out of its socket. They laughed at his misery but Len didn’t give them any more satisfaction—he bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood, swallowing his screams with fierce determination.

“He has a sister. Six-year-old cute little girl,” another man piped in, hands pinning Len to the dirty ground and by this time Len was frozen in horror enough to be pinned still on the ground.

The leader of the group laughed at his terrified face. “Worried for her, aren’t you?” he purred, nodding to his henchmen, who instantly ripped Leonard’s shirt apart, leaving the old cotton fabric hung tattered on Len’s arms. “If you obey me and be my perfect little doll, I’ll leave your sister alone. Or else, all of my men will have a go with her after they do you…,” he trailed off as Len paled. “You don’t want that, do you? You may survive being fucked by us…but your tiny little sister? She'll probably died halfway through.”

Len shook his head, eyes desperate and pleading. “No-no…please….she’s six!”

“Then come home with me,” the man purred, nuzzling his nose along Len’s jaw. “Think of it. You’ll have a roof over your head. Food for you and your sister. I’ll take care of the both of you and you won’t have to open this pretty tight mouth for strangers’ fat meat just to get by,” he persuaded, fingers gently caressing Leonard’s lips. “Your old daddy didn’t realise what kind of potential you have. So skillful with your tongue, mouth so warm—,” he nipped on Len’s lower lip, enjoying the way the teenage boy squeezed those blue eyes shut. “Just let me bend you over every flat surface and fuck your tight body till you break and you will have a lifetime of support for your baby sister. Be mine and she will have a roof over her head, food on her table and a chance to go to a good school. How about that, hmm?”

Len shivered in disgust.

But he knew these men. This man was one of his regulars, the son of the Santini family's mob boss and he knew that the threats were real. These men would stop at nothing, now that there was nothing but terrified police to stop them. After the death of the heroes—the massacre of the Justice League—these men became braver and more daring to break the law.

After all, the ground rule of the new power was simple.

No deaths of innocent civilian, no robbing from the poor and lastly, respect the Rogues’ Gallery and their rules.

Obey all of these rules and the big boss would be completely chill with you.

Too bad Leonard wasn’t a good enough criminal to enter the Rogues’ lair. If only he could snag someone from there as his regular john, he would be safe from these Families boys lusting over him. Len had a shitty life to start with—corrupt abusive cop as a dad, absent mother, severe malnourishment, countless abuse injuries and to top it off, he had no way to get some food into Lisa’s mouth other than offering blowjobs in the dark alleys. Not after he flunked out of school right after he returned from juvie and ran away from Lewis with Lisa in tow. No one wanted to hire him for a legal job with that kind of record, hence he desperately opted to do sexual favours for money. He had never offered anything beyond going down on his clients, but people seemed to be seeking out for him anyway.

It didn’t matter that he hated it—as long as Lisa was fed and safe, he would bear with anything.

Thus, he shakily nodded his head to Santini’s young master, squeezing his eyes shut in disgust when the man grinned gleefully and proceeded to strip him off his jeans.

Young Santini didn’t get far though.

There was a sudden breeze followed by a loud scream that instantly made Leonard open his eyes.

He screamed when he saw the still bloody bone that was placed idly on his stomach.

He looked up to Santini and gaped in horror when he saw the man’s right arm flop bonelessly as the man howled in pain. There was no wound, no incision—Santini’s arm was visually flawless. Len’s gaze fell to the bone on his stomach and instantly felt the rise of bile in his throat that he had to grit his teeth to avoid puking.

He had heard of this MO before, but never wanted to witness it live.

The man’s bone was phased out of his arm.

_**He’s here. The boss.** _

There was another gust of wind that blew from behind him followed by the tell-tale metallic scent of fresh blood. No wonder the goons had suddenly disappeared. Leonard couldn’t help but pity Santini’s goons whom he knew by now to have already been scattered around the alley in small pieces.

“My, my, my, Santini….What do we have here?”

Len paled.

The Flash’s really here.

And the boss wasn’t in a good mood.

Leonard gulped, adrenaline running high enough to dull the pain of his dislocated shoulder. Word around the streets told normal people like him how to determine the boss’ mood. If he vibrated his voice, that meant that he was being playful and cocky, showcasing his power like that. If he spoke with a hint of a mock-cute tone, that would mean that the boss was in a very good mood. That was the time to approach if you wanted to offer anything—because chances were, he would be happy to entertain.

But, if he spoke in an icy cold tone, if each syllable was said in a mocking drawl, that would mean the boss was not in a good mood. Heck, the colder he spoke and the bigger the smirk that went with the icy tone, the less likely it was for anyone to escape alive.

The appropriate action to do was to run away and hope that your death would be quick and painless.

“F-Flash, sir!” Santini squeaked, his good arm cradled the boneless one to his chest. “This is—”

“What did my rules say, Santini?”

“I obey your rules, sir, I do. He is just—”

“Pretty sure I just heard you say you want to gang rape a six-year-old girl…,” the Flash drawled out and Leonard shivered at the gleeful sardonic tone in that icy voice. “And you’re about to rape this one too…”

“Sir, he’s a whore—a sex worker—“

“Who only offers blowjobs. With a price and his consent.”

Len started. The Flash knew what he did to live?

“He was willing for it, sir—“

“Awww, I dunno Santini….Kinda looks like dear Lenny is under duress, what with you threatening to rape little Lisa…”

Len’s heart skipped a beat, his complexion grew paler, his blood ran cold. The boss knew his sister’s name—Len wasn’t sure if that should comfort him or not. On the bright side, he might be able to snag someone in the Rogues in exchange for protection for both him and Lisa. But, on the less than bright side, to have the head of the Rogues’ Gallery know him by his name might indicate that he has done something bad enough to warrant some attention from the man.

Leonard prayed that it was his blowjob skills that attracted the attention of the man.

He was too into his silent prayers to escape this encounter unscathed that he jumped in shock when a cold hand touched his injured shoulder. Leonard whimpered in pain and turned his head to the side, eyes lowered submissively. He didn’t want to mess with these people. They were the powerhouses that ruled the cities ever since the massacre.

Messing with the Rogues was a death wish.

Though, nothing prepared Len for the shock that stunned him when he was greeted with a warm smile from blue-tinted lips. The woman smiled reassuringly at him, cold hand touched his shoulder in a soothing motion and Len couldn’t help but wonder why the heck the infamous Killer Frost was attempting to comfort him.

“Lenny, dear?” she said, a hint of pleasant warmth in her icy tone. “Can you stand?”

Leonard shakily nodded, despite the fact that he felt that his legs have already turned to jelly when another gust of wind blew to numb his face and a scarred, yet handsome, man suddenly appeared in the alley. He yelped and jerked away in response, but was restrained gently by Killer Frost. God, this wasn’t good at all. He knew that face anywhere and if not because of Killer Frost’s gentle touch on his shoulder, he would’ve curled up in fear and wished for a quick death.

Savitar was not known for his mercy after all.

The scarred speedster was the boss’ right hand man, the enforcer of the Rogues Gallery, and the psychotic sadist that no one but the Flash could control. Rumours had it that he looked like a younger version of the Flash but Len took that rumour with a grain of salt. He had never seen the Flash up close, moreover to see the fallen hero without the cowl.

It was eerie to think that the Flash was once the hope and hero of Central City.

And now the man was the exact opposite.

“What the hell are you doing here, Savitar?” the Flash stepped around Leonard, from Len’s angle, he could make out bright green eyes that glared daggers to his right-hand man.

“I wanna play,” Savitar chirped, bouncing lightly on his feet. “You've ditched me a lot lately, and I’m boreeeedddd.”

Killer Frost burst into a snigger while the Flash merely stared at Savitar.

Len stared in a mix of horror and awe when the Flash sighed in fond exasperation. “Fine. Go ahead. Play with him,” he said, gesturing towards the horrified mob prince with a dismissive wave of hand.

Savitar beamed at the Flash.

And it would’ve been a cute expression (because admittedly, Savitar was really handsome despite his scars) but with the sadistic grin on his face and the obvious intention to maim and torture in the manic-filled mismatched eyes, Savitar’s expression freaked Len out a lot.

Psycho indeed.

“You’re gonna stay and watch?” Savitar sounded surprised when the Flash didn’t move, his mismatched eyes darted in Len’s direction questioningly.

Leonard tried to convince himself that he just imagined that. He was just collateral, there was no reason for Savitar to even look his way.

“Someone needs to make sure that you clean up your mess.”

Savitar pouted. “No fair. You never clean up after _your_ messes.”

“My messes don't involve gutted intestines being dangled around like motherfucking fairy lights, you weirdo.”

“Nobody appreciates my art.”

“Your art is disgusting.”

“Flllllaaaaasssshhhhhhh!!!”

Len was too absorbed in watching the interaction (it was freaky, did he just witness Savitar whined and stomped his feet?) to notice that strong arms had snuck under his knees and around his back to scoop him up. He shrieked in surprise, but was hushed with a single cool finger pressed lightly across his lips.

“Come on, sweetie,” Killer Frost cooed, one hand still placed over Leonard’s dislocated shoulder—her ice cold temperature soothed his pain tremendously. “I’ll patch you up and then we’ll send you back to your motel okay? My dear son is already there with some hot meal for you.”

Len had to wonder if he just stepped into the Twilight Zone.

The chest he was snuggled against rumbled in soft chuckle and he looked up, only to feel his blood left his face.

Deathstorm.

It was Deathstorm, the resurrected dead half of the first Firestorm that was carrying him. People said that the man was never the same ever since he returned from the dead. He was crueler now, borderline pyromaniac and almost matching Savitar in the psychopathic bloodlust department.

But he also was smiling down at Leonard, arms gentle as he carried him away from the horrendous scene of torture behind them. Leonard wanted to ask the reason they were so nice to him but felt no energy remained in his body as the adrenaline left him. His body was hurt, he was exhausted and used, his head was spinning as the hunger of three days without eating caught up to him and had him crumpled in pain in Deathstorm’s arms. Killer Frost placed a soothing hand on his forehead, and it was an instant relief that had him closing his eyes in bliss. The mix of comfortable warmth of Deathstorm’s body temperature and Killer Frost’s soothing hand caused Len to give up to stay awake.

He passed out cold, the sound of Santini’s scream faded like a far-fetched dream.

=====================================================================================

When Leonard woke up, the first thing he felt was the dull throbbing in his shoulder.

The second thing he felt was bewilderment upon hearing Lisa’s giggles.

“Again!” she squealed happily and Len would have gone back to sleep if her squeal was not responded with a gruff snort from a strangely familiar voice.

“I’m tired, kid,” the voice was deep and gruff, punctuated with short pants. “Give me a five minute break.”

Len’s eyes snapped open and he jolted awake, completely ignoring the dull pain in his bandaged shoulder as he crouched on the bed, alert and ready to fight. Then, he blinked in shock, mouth slacked open to small ‘o’.

“Mick?!”

“Hey, man,” Mick greeted him with a tired smirk, Lisa was currently seated on his back. It was obvious that his baby sister had just tortured his best friend by forcing Mick to do continuous push ups so that she could play horsey. “Welcome back to the land of the living.”

“Lenny!” Lisa squealed and bounced off Mick’s back, letting the panting boy slump tiredly to the creaky floor of their cheap motel room as she launched herself onto his lap. “You slept for a looooongggg time! Two days!” she glared angrily at him, holding up two of her little fingers.

Leonard cracked a smile, happy to see her innocent face switch from pouting angrily to beaming up at him. Though, his smile vanished when he remembered how close it was for her to lose this innocence. Santini’s threats, Lewis’ advances…She was so fragile and vulnerable to the cruel world outside this motel room.

And he was too weak to defend her.

He gasped in surprise when her little arms circled round his torso, her soft chubby cheeks planted tight against his jutting ribs as she sniffled quietly against his chest. He raised a hand to stroke her hair, only to blink in surprise upon seeing the IV needle that pierced the back of his hand.

“Ma said that you’re severely malnourished,” Mick grunted, eyeing Leonard’s jutting ribs in distaste. “She hooked you up with that to get you some nutrients,” he jerked his head towards the IV before offering a steaming bowl of thick soup to Len. “But Da said that you need to eat to.”

Len barely remembered that Mick had gotten himself adopted. He flushed slightly and ducked his head. “Thanks. For staying over….and everything….”

Mick glared at him. “You looked like hell, Snart. Like you haven’t eaten for weeks.”

“It’s only for three days,” Len retorted defensively, only to regret saying that when Lisa looked up at him with teary eyes.

“You starve for me, Lenny?” she whimpered, her guilt was shown through the tears that welled from her big blue eyes.

“No, Lise. I promise. I didn’t starve at all,” he soothed, wrapping his good arm around her and gently rocked her until her sobs calmed down.

Mick watched silently.

Len looked up to his friend, noting the healthy glow of a well-fed boy and couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy that he immediately stomped down.

It wasn’t Mick’s fault that he got amazing foster parents while Leonard was stuck with his abusive dad.

“How’s your new parents, Mick?” he asked with a wry smile, still rocking Lisa in his embrace.

Mick grinned maniacally. “Awesome. Ma is great and brilliant, a little naggy but she means well while Da….”

Len raised an amused brow at the manic adoration that flashed in Mick’s eyes.

“You love your new Dad,” Leonard stated blankly.

“He can burst into flames. He can burst to literal hot scorching flames, Lenny. He likes to burn things. He brings me out to burn stuff for father-son bonding. His fire is beautiful and hot. What’s not to love?” Mick grinned, looking almost giddy as he sat on the edge of the mattress, the bed creaked and dipped to his weight.

Len smiled, happy for his friend.

But his smile didn’t last long as realization hit him.

Could burst into flames. Like to burn stuff. That sounded oddly familiar.

“Mick…,” Leonard started, voice came out as a choked croak. “Is your new Dad…,” he gulped and added before he lost his courage, “…Deathstorm? As in the Rogues’ _Deathstorm_?”

“Yep,” Mick chirped, popping the ‘p’ nonchalantly. He lifted the bowl and offered a spoonful to Leonard. When Len kept staring at him in horror, he sighed and placed back the spoon into the bowl. “Look, it might sound bad, but the Big 4 aren’t half-bad. Sure, sometimes I have to pretend not to hear the noises from the torture room, but they are really nice people, you know?”

Len shook his head.

No, he didn’t know.

But, they did save his ass yesterday (or was it two days ago?), so they might not be so evil if they were willing to come to the rescue of the boy that society had given up on.

“Is that why they saved me? Because you know me?” Leonard asked, opening his mouth when Mick offered the spoon again. He let his friend fed him, too overwhelmed with the revelation to let go of Lisa so that he could eat on his own. She was the only normal thing that could anchor him to reality with all the craziness going on around him.

It’s not every day he learnt that his best friend was adopted by two of most powerful people in the city’s supervillain family.

Mick shrugged and blew softly on the spoon before offering it to Len. “Nah. Ma and Da only knew that we are best friends when they brought you in and I freaked out after seeing your condition.”

That had Leonard frowning. “Then why did the Big 4 appear to save my ass? Did they return to their heroic roots?”

Mick rolled his eyes. “Yeah right, as if,” he grumbled and shoved the spoon to Len’s lips.

“But—”

“It’s cuz the boss has the hots for you.”

Leonard spat out his soup.

=====================================================================================

“Soooo….”

Barry sighed and pulled the pillow over his face, determined to ignore his partner.

There was nothing good that could come out from the conversation when Savitar had that tone.

“Hey, don’t ignore me, asshole,” he could hear the pout in the sentence but was determined to ignore it regardless. “Barry!”

Barry winced at the loud yell and pressed the pillow tighter over his face, hoping to suffocate himself to death before Savitar managed to pull the pillow away.

“Go to sleep, Savitar,” he sighed when the pillow was taken away and his doppelganger’s scarred face grinned down at him.

“You didn’t tell me that you had a crush on a teenager.”

“Shit, I didn’t think that you needed to know that.”

“I deserve the right to know,” Savitar giggled drunkenly as he climbed up to sit on Barry’s crotch, the thin blanket was the only thing separating their naked skin. “Need to know with whom you are cheating on me with. Which young pretty thing I need to look out for in competition to your affection.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Get off.” he nudged the younger speedster away.

“Mmm. So grumpy,” Savitar hummed but didn’t move. If anything, he only ground his ass harder onto Barry’s lap. “And one would think you’d be in a better mood after a night of mind-blowing sex.”

“Hard to bask in the afterglow when your partner is being annoying.” Barry grunted, although his hands did curve around Savitar’s thighs, squeezing strong enough to leave marks.

“Hmm. Maybe we need another partner to warm our bed.”

“……”

“He is cute. You have good taste.”

“…………………”

“And if he is able to make you, Mr. Grumpiness, happy with just a blowjob…,” Savitar leered, slim fingers traced pattern down Barry’s chest and stopped just barely above the edge of the blanket draped over Barry’s hips. He bent down to kiss Barry’s navel, tongue darted out to lick his way lower. “I wonder how wonderful he would be…,” he bit on the blanket, pulling just enough to reveal the tip of Barry’s dick. He kissed the tip, eyes positively devious as he licked down the shaft, punctuating his journey with lecherous dirty words. “bent in half, legs around your waist as you take him senseless….”

God, Barry hated Savitar.

“Imagine the sweet noises he would made, Barry...I don’t think he has ever gone beyond a blowjob. He would be super tight. Young and inexperienced. Imagine fucking him senseless, vibrating inside his tight young body, using his pretty little mouth on me while you take him from the back….”

Barry gritted his teeth, trying to will his hardened erection down but with the way his young double was mouthing his dick, it was an impossible task. Not with the way Savitar was slowly taking him into that hot, wet, vibrating mouth nor with the way the younger speedster just triggered the fantasies he had about Len.

Leonard was just a boy, desperate to survive in the cruel, harsh world.

Barry never meant to get attached. Not to a boy that was almost three times his junior.

It was all business in the beginning.

He was wound up with pent up frustration and Savitar was sulking for the stupidest reason in the multiverse (Barry almost couldn’t belief that this was a time remnant of a version of himself because who the hell sulked over negative comments on a musical??? And they are supervillain mob bosses at that!). Anyway, Savitar refused to get on his knees for Barry and literally kicked him out to sleep alone in his room after surprising Barry by greeting him home wearing nothing but one of Barry’s white button-down shirts.

Barry was horny and Savitar was pure evil.

Which led to Barry hitting the bar and meeting Leonard. And when that young pretty thing climbed up his lap, desperate for a few bucks to feed his baby sister, he took advantage and use the boy.

He never meant to get addicted.

He never meant to go from Leonard to Len to Lenny. From calling the boy ‘kid’ to affectionately calling him ‘baby’. From a no strings attached relationship to I-want-your-baby-sister’s-approval relationship.

After over twenty-five years locking away his heart, Barry had fallen in love again.

And the fact that Len seemed to be happy to please him triggered something possessive inside Barry.

After all, most people only got on their knees for him because they fear him.

But apparently Lenny lived under a rock because the boy didn’t even realise that he gave regular blowjobs to Central City’s most powerful supervillain.

Not that it insulted Barry anyway. He enjoyed working behind the scenes, only showcasing his power whenever necessary. He was too old for cocky showmanship and men his age gained power by being calm and controlled, not psychotic and unpredictable like Savitar.

Plus, he liked the way Lenny looked at him with adoration in those blue eyes instead of fear that most people threw his way. He loved the way the boy treated him like a genuine lover instead of a master to be pleased. Leonard was a perfect lover.

(Not that Savitar was a bad lover but the time remnant was a snarky bitch ninety percent of the time. It was exhausting. And Barry blamed the version of himself from the Earth he kidnapped Savitar from. Pretty sure that version of him must be annoying snarky kid too. No, Savitar didn’t need to know that—shut up, Barry doesn’t want to sleep alone this week thank-you-very-much.)

“You’re thinking too loud, Barry.”

Barry finally opened his eyes to glare down at the time remnant. Savitar was grinning at him, scarred cheek pressed against Barry’s ribs, his left arm curled around Barry’s waist while his right hand was lazily stroking Barry in slow teasing strokes.

Barry scowled.

Savitar winked and stuck his tongue out.

The time remnant then tilted his head to kiss the scar tissue right above Barry’s fluttering heart and Barry found himself responding by stroking Savitar’s hair, tugging lightly when the time remnant played dirty by licking the scar. It was a scar that the younger speedster didn’t have. A thing that marked the start of differences between Barry’s history and Savitar’s.

The scar where Eobard drove a knife through his heart to end his life.

Barry growled at the ancient memory, hand tugging forcefully on Savitar’s hair.

His anger invoked a shiver from the time remnant, mismatched eyes hooded and glazed over as he peeked at Barry. Call him narcissistic but Barry could never get over on how pretty the younger speedster looked. Time moved differently in the multiverse, and when he snagged Savitar from the brink of death from the Prime Earth, the kid was still gloriously in his late twenties.

Fifteen years had passed since then, and boy, did Savitar keep himself gloriously young and pretty.

It’s weird how Savitar’s aging still worked the same like it was on his origin Earth.

Those submissive glazed eyes batted long lashes playfully at him, and that was all it took for Barry to groan, thread his fingers in the soft brown hair and pull the kid up for a passionate kiss.

They wrestled, legs tangled in the mess of blankets on the bed, hands touching and wandering shamelessly—exploring the familiar span of skin, seeking the spots that made them shiver and whimper in pleasure as they engaged in a fierce liplock. They pulled away with a gasp, Savitar’s arms finally found their way to be looped around Barry’s neck, clinging to the older speedster for dear life as Barry rocked their hips together, the older between the two caught Savitar in another kiss, this time purposely setting the kiss to be soft and languid—their movements gotten infuriatingly slow.

“ _Barry_ ,” Savitar growled.

Barry ran his tongue along Savitar’s teeth, murmuring lazily to the gaping lips of his partner. “Yeah, babe?”

“For the love of speed force, can you move any slower?”

That was sarcasm, because the movement of their hips were practically slow-motion by now but Barry did chuckle at how ridiculous his younger partner looked like, mismatched eyes narrowed in an angry glare despite the way his cheeks flushed a deep pink, lips parted open, begging to be filled. Barry nipped at Savitar’s lower lip, tongue darting out to tease the kid.

“Patience, doll.”

“Patience is not on my skill sheet.”

“Hmm…I love watching your pretty flushed face”

“I really hate you and your narcissistic ass.”

“That’s not what’s you screamed an hour ago.”

“HATE.”

Oh, boy, how Barry loved younger lovers. Always so feisty and impatient.

Savitar opened that filthy mouth to swear at him but Barry was quick to silence him with a searing kiss. Mismatched eyes fluttered close while slender hands found their way to his hair to tug and pull ruthlessly. Barry hoisted Savitar up his lap, the remnant’s legs wrapped tight around his waist now as he spread the soft cheeks apart. Savitar growled when he felt Barry’s slick tip nudge against his rim, teasing and playful and so fucking frustrating that he ended up retaliating by biting down on Barry’s tongue, tasting the blood in his mouth.

It took a different turn though.

Barry seemed to be turned on with that, fingers curled painfully on Savitar’s hips. He licked the dripping blood that trickled down his lips, eyes hooded with lust as he pressed in, wrecking Savitar thoroughly with an insanely slow pace. He pushed just barely inside, slick and hot against the vibrating body, hands holding the kid still before the kid could press down to take Barry fully in. The remnant was tight, the healing had kicked in and tightened his loosen hole though the kid was still slick with cum and the remains of lube from their session an hour ago.

Savitar was shaking and vibrating, fighting against Barry’s tight grip. Oh, how he hated the older speedster’s infinite patience. He knew that Barry could go on like this the whole night. Torturously slow, patiently wrecking Savitar with sweet agony in his thrusts. As much as Savitar enjoyed mocking the man’s age (and the rapid aging of this Earth in general), the older speedster was far more powerful, far wiser and possessed infinite amounts of patience. Barry could remain seated inside Savitar the whole night, hard and vibrating without moving an inch, smirking and planting kitten licks on Savitar’s shaking body, while Savitar begged and pleaded to be fucked and ravished raw.

“You’re so pretty, babe.” Barry hummed, kissing Savitar’s collarbone and sucked lightly on the skin there.

“Narcissist.” Savitar gasped, tightening his arms around Barry’s neck when the man took his damn sweet time sliding inside him.

Savitar almost pitied the boy—this Earth’s Leonard Snart? What’s his name? Len? —If Barry really did snag him into their bed.

Barry was going to thoroughly wreck them both if he treated the boy the same way he treated Savitar.

Slow _and_ torturous.

Dear speed force, why didn’t he let Iris shoot him point blank back then? Why did he follow this Barry to this Earth?

“Don’t worry, babe. I’m gonna take care of you.”

(Ah yes, because of those words.)

“After I break you apart, that is.”

Savitar really hated Barry.

=====================================================================================

It has been a week since that incident.

It has been a long week of healing and being babied and Leonard was still adapting to the domestic scene of seeing Killer Frost playing with Lisa in his cheap motel room.

It freaked him out and almost gave him a panic attack knowing the woman who single-handedly vanquished a whole battalion of the U.S. Army was in his room and playing ice magic with his baby sister. Frost had stopped by every day to check on his shoulder and play with Lisa while she nagged him to catch up on his studies.

He almost choked on his tea when she showed him the list of schools she wished to enroll him in.

“Aren’t you supposed to be like…an evil supervillain?” he blurted out without thinking and instantly clasped his hand over his mouth.

He had actually prayed for a quick death when she suddenly burst out laughing.

“I am,” she purred, tracing his jaw with her well-manicured fingers. Though, her seductress gaze turned warm afterwards and for a split second he saw her blue eyes turn brown. “But you’re my Mikey’s best friend. I feel obliged to make sure that you get what he has too.”

“Plus, it is never too un-villain-like to be nice to the boss’ boy,” Leonard jumped at the deep voice and turned towards the window, where Deathstorm was lounging on the ledge. “You make him more tolerable. Even Savitar can vouch for that.”

The boss’ boy.

Len felt the blush crept up his neck.

Did the Flash really have Len on his radar?

And when exactly did he meet the Flash anyway? They all spoke like he had interacted with the man. Was he one of Len’s regulars?

The thought made his stomach churned.

He never paid attention to most of his regulars. Faceless men made it easier for him to go through with the feeling of being used after he was done with them. Though, he knew that they were all dangerous men. But no one stood out as someone as lethal and dangerous as the Flash. He ought to notice. The Flash’s powers were not subtle. Unless the man had perfect authority over his power to not lose control in the peak of orgasm—which he sincerely wished was not the case—Len would like to notice if he has been blowing the Flash in these six months he escaped Lewis’ abusive clutches.

Though, speaking of regulars who stood out, Leonard wondered if he should say goodbye to his favourite client if the Flash really had his eyes on him.

Barry was a special one after all and Len didn’t want to risk him to be on the Flash’s radar.

Len liked him. _A lot_.

Screw the fact that Barry was in his late forties, that man was insanely good looking.

Len almost didn’t believe that Barry was forty-eight until the man showed him his ID. Honestly! He looked like he was at least in his mid-thirties.

That was a major fountain of youth magic over there.

Barry stood out like a sore thumb in the bar where Leonard frequented for his ‘job’. Although Devil’s Dive was not the Rogues’ exclusive lair like Saints and Sinners, but the people that hung were as rough and ruthless as the ones who received access into Saints and Sinners. The Families’ princes and princesses, high-end thieves and assassins, metahuman supervillains—they all were regulars there.

And young desperate kids like him?

Free access into the dive as long as they make the customers happy. The bouncer won’t even card them.

And Barry really stood out with his neat, iron-pressed button-down shirts layered with nerdy sweaters in the midst of rowdy badass criminals. The man always sat at the far end of the bar, his back to the wall as if he was avoiding a sneak attack from behind (he should, because the people there will totally do that out of random spite) as he nursed a glass of strange bluish liquid. His bright green eyes were always so vigilant as he observed the criminals there (who by the way, miraculously gave him a wide berth of space, leaving a literal empty radius as they avoided him like a plague Len thought that was the perk of being related to Savitar. Barry surely looked identical enough to be blood-related to the psychopathic speedster.)

But, Leonard didn’t think that Barry was involved with the Rogues’ business. He was too kind, too gentle, too caring to be a part of the group of supervillains that slaughtered the Justice League fifteen years ago.

Len had heard about the Great Massacre that marked the start of a new age in the city. The information was vague and perhaps unreliable, but Len trusted the source, Aunt Amaya hardly had any reason to lie to him after all—she was his mother’s only sister.

Too bad she suddenly disappeared (presumably dead) or otherwise, Len and Lisa would’ve had a better life living with her.

The trigger of the Great Massacre was a fault of judging on the JL’s part.

Leonard didn’t remember much of it, since Aunt Amaya told this to him when he was six, but it seemed that a very powerful meta from another Earth (yeah, trippy) framed the Flash for a crime he didn’t commit. Since the power of the meta was very strong, it cheated Wonder Woman’s lasso of truth, altered the Flash and the victim’s memories, making the case to be very straightforward.

It was all hush-hush, but apparently Aunt Amaya had insider info that Batman did something to strip the Flash’s power away, rendering him weak and in pain all of the time.

None of the heroes stepped up to persuade further investigation of the case. They all turned their backs on Central City’s hero.

The Flash was ruled guilty without much trial or deep investigation.

They locked the Flash up in Iron Heights after that.

It wasn’t until ten years of imprisonment that one of the heroes, Vixen, discovered the plot of framing the Flash. It shook the entire city, and people who had been wary of the Justice League and their conception now started to lose trust in the heroes. The heroes tried to fix things, tried to clear the Flash’s name, tried to mend their broken alliance with the betrayed hero—

—but it was too late.

The Flash had snapped.

He went insane.

Aunt Amaya didn’t explain it to his six year old self, opting to say that the Flash was abused by the inmates and prison guards, unable to defend himself after being stripped of his powers; but as an almost adult now, Leonard could guess what had happened.

The Flash had lots of enemies behind the bars anyway.

And the abuse apparently had driven the man insane. His rage destroyed whatever Batman had done to him, called back his powers from their original source, making the Flash be reborn far stronger and more powerful than he was before.

Or that’s what Aunt Amaya said.

The Flash massacred half of the inmates in Iron Heights, cold-bloodedly and single-handedly, as Leonard read from the old newspaper clippings. Those who survived were either severely traumatized or publicly announced their gratefulness for not crossing the Flash while he was helpless.

The JL and the military then called a state emergency, a nationwide lockdown.

It was a terrifying week for the whole nation.

After the week went by with nothing but an occasional mugging happening, they all fell into a false sense of security. The emergency lockdown was retracted and when everyone seemed to be exhaling breaths of relief, shit went down.

The Flash returned in the middle of the Justice League’s press conference with his merry band of rogue metas.

That was the first time Savitar made an appearance.

That was the first time Deathstorm made his debut under his supervillain alias.

That was the first time the city witnessed a terrifying line of powerful metahumans united under one leader.

And when Killer Frost iced the whole military, the massacre started.

Another week of lockdown, an all-out war of fierce battles between the JL and the strange powerful metas the Flash had gathered, and in the end, the Flash emerged victorious—

—and the Justice League was history.

It was like a far-fetched myth, despite Leonard being two years old when it happened but as far as Len remembered, the Rogues were already in control of the city as he grew up, criminals were on the loose although seemed to be tied to a certain code and the Big 4 weren’t people you wanted to cross.

Len couldn’t imagine Barry being a part of that, despite his obvious relation with Savitar.

Leonard never blamed the Flash for snapping and going insane. To be honest, he pitied the fallen hero. No one on the hero’s team stepped up in his defense when he himself was under duress. No one thought that he might be under the influence of mind control. None of the heroes cared that their friend was behaving out of character—they were too high on their horses to stop and consider that the whole thing might be a plot to frame the Flash.

Len knew how that felt. That’s how he felt when no one listened to him when he spoke about Lewis’ abuse. No one listened to his cries for help, despite the glaring evidence that something was wrong as the so-called ‘good’ community opted to believe Lewis who was a cop and a servant of justice.

Leonard could relate with the Flash.

But he was also aware that the man—although had indeed mellowed down from his bloodlust spree fifteen years ago—was very dangerous and not to be crossed.

And if Frost and Deathstorm were right in the idea about the Flash having interest in Len, he ought to make sure that Barry was far away from that.

He would miss Barry’s gentle touches and soothing words but it had to be done.

“Lenny?”

Leonard started and almost jumped at Frost’s tentative voice. “Ye-yes?”

Frost and Deathstorm exchanged a weird look that ended with Deathstorm guffawing in amusement while Frost giggled. Len suddenly felt that he was the subject of an inside joke that he didn’t know.

“We were asking if you wanted to celebrate the Great Massacre with us tonight. At our lair,” Frost smiled, rocking the slumbering Lisa slowly in her arms. “Mick will be there too, and it would be nice for him to have someone his age with him,” she paused, shifting Lisa a bit and added with a softer tone. “I’ll have Boo babysit Lisa. She is staying home this year, not really wanting to move since she is in her third trimester. She would be happy to have Lisa over.”

Boo? Oh, yeah, Peek-a-boo, Mrs. Weather Wizard.

Leonard didn’t know if he could trust Mark Mardon’s wife to babysit his baby sister, but he couldn’t say no to two of the Big 4 right?

Hence, he croaked a shaky ‘yes’ and cracked a smile when Frost smirked at him.

Len really hoped that Savitar didn’t invite Barry to the celebration….

=====================================================================================

Len’s prayer was not answered.

Because the moment he stepped into Saints and Sinners, flanked by Deathstorm and Killer Frost, the first person he saw was Barry.

That was, until Mick bounced from his stool and dragged him to a table where a few other obviously underaged teenagers were gathered, each nursing drinks in their hands (although one was already passed out cold). He caught Barry’s eyes while been dragged, and winced when the man’s eyes went unnaturally wide, before those green orbs narrowed to two displeased slits.

Leonard shivered.

“Who’s your boyfriend, Mick?” the blonde girl who was downing shots of vodka like mother’s milk raised an eyebrow as Len was forcefully shoved to sit at the table.

“He’s my best friend, Lance,” Mick grunted, eyes wild as he shot a conspiring look around them. “And keep your voice down. I don’t want anyone to misunderstand anything.”

Lance eyed Len up and down before offering her hand. “Sara Lance,” she said, giving Len a firm handshake. “Call me Sara. Glad to finally meet you, Leonard.”

Len gaped at her.

“How did you—”

The boy beside him chuckled. “It isn’t hard to guess. Boss has been in an oddly good mood ever since the name Leonard started to float around here, and the Trio enjoy teasing him with that too much. The teasing intensified today, and you’re the only odd variable in the equation,” he grinned, downing his drink with a wink. “The name is Barth, by the way.”

“And he’s not from our Earth, if you want to know,” Sara smirked and flipped a blade at the boy.

Barth evaded the blade swiftly, the movement brought him into the brighter light in the process.

Len gaped wider when he got a full look of the boy’s face.

“Yep,” Barth laughed at his shock. “Get that a lot. I’m totally NOT Savitar’s or Barry’s illegitimate child by the way. Just a stray visitor from another Earth.”

‘What the actual fuck’ pretty much summed up Leonard’s thought right now.

“I like it here, though,” Barth pondered out loud, waving the sexy waitress over for another shot of his weird bluish drink. “No heroes. And Barry on this Earth isn’t as uptight as he is on other Earths.” he smirked, leering lecherously at the waitress who came with his drink and some water for Len.

“Water?” Sara raised an eyebrow as she eyed Len’s glass in distaste. “Barth, you ass.”

“Hey, Frost mentioned that he is still on the mend,” Barth snorted and returned Sara’s glare with a chiding look. “And he is malnourished. Forgive me for not forcing him to straight up start with vodka.”

Len flushed slightly.

“Ignore them,” Mick grunted at him, placing a beer bottle in front of Leonard. “Barth is not known for his tact and Lance is a bitch.”

“Excuse you—.”

Mick ignored both teenagers, grabbed the untouched glass of water in front of Len, only to dump it on the curled up prone figure between Barth and Sara.

“Wake the fuck up, Axel,” his friend grunted.

Axel didn’t even lift his head, but instead flipped his middle finger at Mick. “Piss off, pyro,” the boy slurred.

“The fuck is wrong with you?”

Sara snorted. “Hart ditched him tonight.”

Barth guffawed. “For a fast-track university entrance exam.”

“Stupid insensitive boyfriend,” Axel murmured to the table. “Just because the Flash got him chances to further his studies, he is willing to ditch the love of his life.”

Leonard blinked at that info.

“He didn’t even have to study…Flash would have gotten him in anyway…”

“Hey, just because the boss cares about our education, doesn’t mean we shouldn’t work hard to earn it,” Sara chided, eyes darted playfully toward the main booth where Savitar, Deathstorm and Frost were hunched and whispering conspiringly. She shifted her gaze towards Len, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Soo….Leonard…”

“Yes?” Len barely able to restrain himself from squeaking.

“What’s the boss like in the sack?”

Barth choked on his drink while Leonard flushed deep pink.

“Lance, what the hell!” Barth coughed, his whole body vibrated slightly.

Len finally realized that Barth was a speedster too.

“That is hardly appropriate!” The teenage speedster scowled, eyes glaring daggers at Sara.

“You’re literally a mob wife on your Earth, Barth. Your position to Cold is pretty much the same as Savitar’s is to the Flash. Second-in-command and lovers,” Sara deadpanned and sighed dramatically. “I’ve been a trained assassin since I was fourteen. Mick is Deathstorm’s son and a legitimate pyro. Axel is a psychopathic bomb enthusiast—hardly any of us are innocent.”

“Do you realise that the Flash on this Earth is another version of me? You’re basically asking how I am in the sack!”

“Point.”

Barth groaned.

Leonard was positive that his brain was broken after listening to that exchange.

His mind was pretty much numb and not functioning as Sara and Barth argued back and forth about something related to doppelgangers and the multiverse while Mick hovered over him like his friend was expecting Len to pass out or throw up.

To be honest, Len thought he was about to do both of those things.

Though, he was distracted from getting sick by a tall shadow looming over him. Len looked up and gulped nervously upon seeing a tall, bulky man staring down at him. The man had short-cropped blonde hair, wide shoulders and arms packed with thick muscles. He was wearing a faded green tank top with baggy military-printed pants and beige combat boots. He leered down at Leonard, mocking smirk on his face.

“Hey, doll. Didn’t expect to see you here,” he said, looking down at Len in a way that made him want to cower behind Mick. “Aren’t you supposed to be at Devil’s, sucking fat cocks there? Upping your game, huh?”

Leonard flushed in embarrassment when Sara and Barth stopped arguing to stare at him.

Though, there was no judgement in either teens’ gaze. They tensed, lightning flickered in Barth’s eyes while Sara playfully twirled another blade in her hand.

Mick has one hand on Len’s back, his other hand was on the strange gun holstered on his thigh. “Fuck off, Woodward,” he growled. “This one is out of your league.”

Woodward sneered. “As if. Isn’t his whole point being here to please us, big sharks?”

Leonard watched the way Mick’s gaze flickered to the main booth where his parents were seated and was surprised to see the amused smiles on both Frost and Deathstorm’s face. Barry and Savitar were not there anymore.

“You heard Mick, Woodward,” Sara pointed her blade in Woodward’s direction. “Back off. Leonard is not someone you wanna mess with.”

“Oh, really?” Woodward jeered, eyes skimming up and down Len’s body. “You have a big bad daddy here?”

Leonard hunched his body smaller.

Though, Sara and Barth guffawed while Mick quirked an exasperated smile.

“As a matter of fact….,” Sara started, exchanging knowing looks with Barth.

Barth grinned sardonically. “…he does.”

Woodward raised an eyebrow. “He does?” he turned to stare down at Leonard. “Who’s your john, kid?”

Len was almost sure that Woodward was about to hit him when he noticed the music had died down.

“Hello, Woodward.”

Len felt shivers ran down his spine. That voice…It was so similar to the Flash’s voice when the speedster saved Leonard last week. Ice cold and unforgiving, filled with silent fury. Len braced himself when he turned towards the source of the voice, expecting to see the Flash there, only to be shocked upon seeing Barry instead, the man’s facial expression was cold and void of emotions though the displeasure was obvious in his green eyes. Savitar was leaning against Barry, curling submissively against his chest while he has his arms clung round his shoulders, his hair a complete mess while lips were red and bruised, his jacket half-slid open to expose his left shoulder where a huge hickey was paraded on display.

Leonard bit down the rise of jealousy inside him.

Though, something did feel wrong with the whole situation.

The noise of the lair had died down as all eyes fell onto Barry.

Len realized that the people had parted to give way for Barry, leaving a large width of path from the main booth to their table. Everyone was staring at Barry—but it wasn’t a mocking look as Leonard expected.

They all seemed to cower in fear and awe at the neat, nerdy Barry, more than they cowered around Savitar. It shouldn’t be like that. It wasn’t logical. Len’s brain couldn’t process the strangeness of the situation at all. Iron-pressed button down layered with a sweater and slim-fitted jeans that Barry wore versus the tight tank top, leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans that was wrapped around Savitar’s body. It was nerdy versus badass, but yet every single powerful villain inside the lair seemed to fear Barry more than the well-known psychopathic speedster.

Leonard shot a frantic look at the main booth towards Killer Frost, whom he had found most comfort in, only to be scared stiff by the manic grin Savitar was giving him.

Savitar, who finally let go of Barry, leant down to kiss Leonard’s cheek.

Len flushed deep pink.

“Cute,” Savitar murmured, his breath hot against Len’s cheek. He patted Len’s close-cropped hair and tilted his head to grin at Barry. “I like him already, Barry. Can we keep him?”

Barry sighed fondly.

Savitar beamed at him.

Len didn’t understand what was happening.

“Hey, baby,” Barry murmured as he stepped around Woodward, lips forming the same gentle smile that had won Len over as he gently held Leonard’s hand. “Didn’t expect to see you here,” he added, tugging Len up.

“Wait, he’s yours—!!!”

There was a sudden gust of breeze and flicker of lightning as both Savitar and Woodward disappeared from the spot they were standing before.

Len stared wide-eyed at the empty floor.

Barry chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with Woodward later,” he smiled, hands rubbing soothing circles on Len’s lower back as he pulled him closer. “I’m more concerned about you. Are you okay?”

Len practically melted when he fell into the too-warm embrace. He curled up in Barry’s arms, feeling unexpectedly safe despite the nagging worry at the back of his head that something was off. Barry wiped the worry away when he kissed the top of his head, one hand was rubbing down Len’s back soothingly while his other hand curled around Leonard’s slim waist—secure and possessive.

“Been missing you.” Len murmured against the wool of Barry’s navy sweater, completely forgetting that they had an audience.

Barry didn’t respond with words but instead hoisted Len up, holding him secure as he kissed Len right there in the middle of the bar crowded with supervillains and criminals. There was no exchange of words. Barry was never a talkative one. He spoke to Len through his touches. A careful caress over his healing shoulder spoke of his care and worry over Len’s injury, a gentle tap over his jaw demanded Len to tilt his head for Barry to deepen the kiss, a tight possessive hold on Len’s waist pled Len to not leave, the tentative tease of his tongue begged for permission to go further….

And when Barry kissed him deep, Len couldn’t help but felt that he was swept away off his feet.

By the time Leonard felt the wall behind him, he was too far gone in Barry’s kiss.

“Barry.” he gasped, eyes hooded, arms looped round the older man’s neck as a contented smile made its way onto his face.

He was always the most content around the older man.

“Shit, Lenny,” Barry grunted, diving forward to mouth at the skin on Len’s neck. “You keep giving me that look, I’m not going to let you out of the bed at all.”

Len tilted his head to give Barry more access, eyes fluttering closed as he arched his back, his legs found their way around Barry’s waist as he was all too ready to submit to their usual routine.

Though, the slight vibration of the slick tongue mapping his collarbone and the crackles of lightning that triggered goosebumps all over his skin caused Leonard to snap his eyes open, only to stare in disbelief at Barry.

Barry smiled fondly at him, staring with the same gentle eyes that won him over months ago despite the obvious crackling of lightning he saw in the green orbs. Barry’s expression was intimidating, proud and egotistical, but those gentle eyes were pleading, calloused hands tightening slightly around his waist as if begging him to not leave and the fact that they now were at the far end of the bar when they were just in the middle a few seconds ago made the puzzle pieces to fall into place.

Of course. Len was too oblivious, too absorbed with strategizing and plotting his and Lisa’s survival while living on his own to connect the obvious dots.

The way Savitar seemed so submissive to Barry earlier. The way everyone gave Barry a wide berth of space despite his nerdy outfit in a criminal dive. The way no one seemed to dare to disturb Leonard whenever he sat with Barry. The fact that he had seen, touched, kissed and worshipped the scars on Barry’s back even though the man had stated how much he hated those reminders from his time in prison. The fact that Barry hated the Justice League so much that he reacted violently whenever Len slipped the two words out.

The reason the rest of the Big 4 treated him nicely.

It finally made sense.

Barry was the Flash.

His favourite client was basically the man that ruled the United States.

He stared at Barry, eyes softening at the thought of this man who was so gentle and kind to him had gone through so much to the point that all the good inside of him had been wiped clean and been replaced with hate and anger. So much hurt and anger in those eyes, but yet they still gazed gently at Len, still lovingly watched over Lisa whenever they stumbled upon each other at the park. So much pain and torment that body had gone through, but yet Barry’s arms were still so warm and protective whenever he touched Leonard.

Unfortunate circumstances had made this hero fall into the depth of darkness.

But there was still good in him, Len could see it, thus, he planted his hand along Barry’s jaw and smiled gently.

“Shall we get a room?”

He distinctly heard Savitar cheer before Barry whisked him away.

=====================================================================================

“I win.” Savitar grinned smugly.

“You cheated, didn’t you?” Frost narrowed her eyes at him, though she did pull a sleek case out of her purse. She opened the case to reveal three small vials of different colours.

“Pay up, Princess Frost.” Savitar drawled, eyes fixed greedily on the vials.

“I’m going to regret doing this…,” Frost glared in exasperation at Savitar as she slid the case to him. “Use them responsibly.” she huffed sternly.

Savitar’s manic grin didn’t do anything to convince her at all that he would heed her warning.

Deathstorm smiled fondly at both of them. He knew better than to get involved with any bets that Savitar was in. Either the scarred speedster has lady luck in his pocket or he rigged the bets—but Savitar always wins, especially if the prize was something the speedster couldn’t create on his own. And now Deathstorm knew that he needed to be ready to be on damage control whenever Savitar decided he want to get high on that specially-concocted drug.

Man, he was so not looking forward for that.

Downing his drink, he curled an arm around Frost’s waist and pondered out loud. “Think that Barry will make it back before the routine speech?”

The look that his wife and the psychopathic speedster gave him told him that he just asked a stupid question.

Savitar snorted. “Barry is an ass. He’ll take his damn sweet time with the kid.”

“Speaking from experience, are you?” Frost leered in a mocking purr.

“Shut up.”

“That’s not how you were last night. So fucking loud, we could hear you three floors down.”

Savitar scowled at her.

Frost grinned back, sliding a glass of bluish liquid towards Savitar and tipped her glass at him.

“Cheers, for our boss finally getting his boy and to the fifteenth anniversary of our victory.”

Savitar grinned, tipping his glass to the air. “Cheers to me for finally getting the chance to persuade Barry into having a threesome.”

Deathstorm snorted into his drink.

=====================================================================================

It was a short trip of blurred colours and a cool rush of breeze that took about 10 seconds until Barry skidded to a stop inside a well-furnished bedroom.

Barry placed Leonard down but kept a hand on his lower back as Len took in the surrounding.

It was obviously a room in a tall tower, as the view of the wide glass pane looked down onto the rest of the city. The bedroom was simple and elegant, shades of blue and black coloured the room—black floor, gradient blue painted walls, black and navy loveseat near the wide glass pane, flimsy half-transparent sky blue curtains and wide king bed with dark navy sheets.

Being surrounded with his favourite colour instantly calmed Len’s racing heart.

“Gideon.” Barry called out to the empty air.

Len stared at him questioningly.

“Yes, Mr. Allen?”

Leonard almost jumped at that disembodied mechanical voice but Barry’s hand on his lower back was a comforting pressure that stopped him from doing so.

“Fire on. Curtains drawn in. And I’d appreciate it if you deliver some wine for us,” Barry ordered, planting a gentle kiss on Len’s cheek as soon as he was done giving orders. “Would you like something to eat too, Lenny?”

“N-no.” Len shook his head, completely awed when the curtains being to cover the wide glass pane, fire flickered to life in the fireplace and a part of the wall opened to reveal a dark passage as a humanoid robot wheeled in to set the wine next to the bed.

Once the robot wheeled away and the wall closed, Len felt Barry gently tug him close. The older man wrapped an arm round his waist, the other hand stroke Len’s cheek lovingly. Gentle eyes caught his own and Barry smiled that breathtaking smile that crinkled his eyes and made him seem like an impersonation of sunshine.

Len found himself to be the first who closed their gap and capture Barry’s lips in a kiss.

His hands clutched Barry’s sweater, twisting nervously in the fabric, unsure where the line was drawn now that he was aware of who Barry really was until Barry grasped his hands and brought one up to press at the curve of his jaw while the other was pressed over his chest.

Len marveled at the fast fluttering beat of Barry’s heart.

“It’s always so fast…,” he pulled away just to murmur in awe, eyes flicking up to meet Barry’s own as he pressed his hand tighter against Barry’s jaw. “And you’re so warm…”

Barry grinned, tilting his head to nuzzle his cheek against Leonard’s palm. “Speedster’s perks.” he exhaled, eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his nose to Len’s palm. “Lenny.” he sighed, his shoulders sagged as if all the tension he had bottled up ebbed away from him.

“The usual?” Len grinned, recognizing the usual routine.

“Yeah,” Barry croaked, eyes still closed though his breathing had slowed down to soft sighs.

Leonard leaned over and pressed his lips to Barry’s, marveling on how soft they were against his chapped ones. He started out slow—Barry loved slow—gently moving their lips together. Barry always let Len take charge in the beginning, so Leonard kissed the older man at his own pace, like how he planned his heists back when his old man was in prison. He paid attention to each little detail—the soft hitch of breath when he slid his hand inside Barry’s shirt, the way Barry tensed every time Len’s fingers traced over the scars on his back, the way Barry twitched and vibrated when Len stroke those scars lovingly, the little whine the older man slipped out when Leonard pulled him closer—they were all the little things that made Barry, well, Barry, and Len was nothing but thorough in both his planning and kisses. Crossed the t’s, dotted the i’s, counted every second—

—it was the same.

Kissing Barry and planning heists.

It gave Len the same thrill.

And when the time was right, Leonard pulled away and left Barry gasping for air, the older man’s hands were vibrating, eyes hooded with fondness as he stared at Len. Barry’s hands were on the edge of his shirt not long after, playfully skirting between the edge of the fabric and Len’s heated skin. Len raised his arms so that Barry could chucked the shirt off him and the older man did. Painstakingly slow, but the smile that graced his face was adoring when Leonard was bare-chested. Len leant close, sliding his hands underneath Barry’s shirt, never attempting to remove it because Barry hated to show off his back. Len understood that—he has his fair share of scars too but nothing was close to the ones on Barry’s body.

Hence, he waited patiently, rubbing soothing circles on the too-warm skin until the tension in Barry’s shoulders ebbed away and the older man nodded, giving permission for Leonard to chuck his sweater off.

They kissed again after that, Barry hoisting Len up again, making sure that Len’s legs were securely wrapped around his waist before he started to rock their hips together. This time, Barry kissed like he was on a warpath. He took charge, raw and obscene as he invaded Leonard’s mouth, laying siege with his tongue and teeth, leaving burning lust in his wake. Len surrendered, submitting thoroughly and carded his fingers in Barry’s hair, never wanting the older man to stop and by the time Barry pulled away, he was whining at the loss, back laid flat on the soft mattress with Barry’s limbs caging him.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re way too good for your age?” Len blurted out, his vision glassy due to the tears he didn’t realise were there.

Barry chuckled and leant down to lay a soft peck on Len’s bruised lips. “I could say the same to you too.”

There, the thing that made Len adore Barry so much. The older man always made him feel appreciated, made him know that he was worthy. Barry then smiled at him, but this smile was nothing like his usual gentle, doting ones. It was intense and knowing, filled with a powerful confidence that has Leonard squirming slightly as Barry gripped the back of his neck and pull him close for another long, deep kiss. Len felt another hand snake its way around his waist to rest on his lower back as he was tugged up until he was properly seated.

Barry patted Len on the hip, signaling for him to get on top of him, lips still moving in a slow, agonizing rhythm and Len moved to settle down on Barry’s thighs, his own movements too eager for his own good. Barry proceeded to tease Len, slipping him just enough tongue to keep him wanting more, toying with him by catching the younger man’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging at it playfully before shifting to kiss at the corner of Leonard’s mouth when Len tried to return the favour. Len mewled in frustration and wriggled uselessly against Barry’s chest, fingers tugging at Barry’s sleeves as he tried to kiss the older man properly on the lips. His cries got louder when Barry slid a hand up his body and ran his fingertips along the curve of his spine.

“Cute.” Barry whispered when they finally parted for air, Leonard’s lips slightly swollen from the long slow kiss.

Green eyes were bright with affection yet dark with desire as they scanned over Len’s flushed face, and such an adoring gaze made Len want him even more, made Len crave to please him even more.

It’s a thing that being with Barry did to him. It was nice to have Barry mouthing at his neck with that damn vibrating tongue, but for some reason it felt even better when he ground his hips down against Barry’s crotch and heard the older man groan his name in response. The way Barry arched into him, mouth slack with a pleasured gasp, eyes screwed shut as if the man was trying to regain his control as his hardened vibrating length pressed into Len’s thigh—it made Leonard’s blood rush southwards, made him ache with an overwhelming desire to make Barry feel good any way he can.

“May I suck you off?” Leonard asked, his voice husky and trembling with anticipation, “Please, Barry—Flash, sir—, may I?”

“What? Yea, sur—.” Barry said, seemingly taken aback by what Leonard had just called him with, though his words were cut off when Len pressed hungry, open-mouthed kisses up his jawline. “Sure, baby, okay, go ahead,” he panted, fingers curling at the nape of Len’s neck as Len caught his earlobe between his lips and teeth, “Lenny, fuck! That feels so good.”

Len’s dick twitched at that compliment and he would be embarrassed by how easily affected he was at that if he wasn’t already scrambling to pull Barry’s jeans and boxers off the man. Leonard tossed the articles of clothing away, too preoccupied with licking his lips at the sight of Barry’s hard flushed length to care of anything else. He looked up at Barry, eyes seeking permission and a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine upon seeing the dilated green eyes. The man sighed and scooted backwards to rest his back against the headboard, all the while keeping his hand on the nape of Leonard’s neck, prompting Len to follow his movement. Once Barry had found a comfortable position, Len braced himself on Barry’s hips with his left hand and took Barry’s length in his right, enjoying the hot, heavy weight of it against his palm as he gave it a few experimental pumps. Barry choked out restrained sighs with each stroke, his cock swelling and stiffening under Leonard’s fingers and Len’s mouth watered as the tip flushed an even darker shade of red.

“Lenny,” Barry groaned breathlessly, one forearm thrown over his eyes, and the hand he has curled at the nape of Len’s neck clenched tight when Len blew a stream of cool air over the crown of his dick. “Baby, please.” he huffed, pushing gently on the back of Leonard’s head, and Len’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, a pulse of pleasure shooting straight through him at the way Barry guided his open mouth to his dick.

Len wrapped his lips around the tip of Barry’s dick, suckling gently as he flicked his tongue over the precum pearling at Barry’s slit. He moaned softly when the action invoked light vibrations inside his mouth, which was reciprocated with soft groans that Barry let out. There were no more of the usual restrain the man usually display around Leonard. Barry vibrated shamelessly as Len started to bob his head, Leonard was so eager to please as he used his hand to pump over what he couldn’t fit in his mouth just yet.

“Oh, dear speed force.” Barry sighed, hips bucked and back arched in pleasure.

Len decided he should try to take a little bit more of Barry’s hard flesh into his mouth, just to hear that breathy voice again.

Barry was well-endowed, both in terms of length and width, and Len’s lips stretched to accommodate Barry’s girth the further down he went. It was so filthy and dirty, the way he craved and enjoyed the sensation of Barry’s flesh rubbing against the roof of his mouth, the way the moisture gathering at the corner of his mouth made him giddy with desire instead of grossing him out, the way it felt so good to have the flat of his tongue pressed flush against the contour of veins that were etched into Barry’s dick and the way his own pleasure built up for each little noise Barry slipped out. He should be ashamed really, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Lewis’ mocked him for being such a cockslut and he should be humiliated, but instead he was balancing on his knees, nestled between Barry’s spread legs as he undid his jeans with his free hand and reached into his boxer briefs to palm at his erection.

Barry has moved the arm he had thrown over his eyes down to caress Len’s bulging cheek, and he was biting on his lower lip in a poor attempt to stifle his moans even while digging his blunt nails into Leonard’s scalp. Len hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard till Barry hissed out a muffled groan. He pulled off with a slow slide that ended with a lewd pop before pumping both hands over the saliva-slickened length. He looked up at Barry, cheeks hot as he begged. “Don’t, Barry. Please, sir. I want to hear you….I-I..need to hear you, please.”

Barry peered down at Leonard through lidded dilated eyes, and he must have liked what he saw because he groaned loudly. His head fell back against the edge of the headboard with a painful thud, and then he was yanking Len up by his shoulders so that he could kiss the boy, fierce and hungry.

“Okay, snowflakes, whatever you want,” Barry growled against his lips, and Len whimpered at the pet name because Barry only used them when he was really aroused. Barry shifted so that he was fully laid out on the mattress, Len laid atop him as the speedster’s hand slipped into Leonard’s briefs to stroke him with slow vibrating strokes as they traded a few sloppy kisses. Len shuddered and whined in pleasure but then Barry was pushing Len’s head back down to his crotch and Len gladly took Barry’s cock into his mouth again.

Leonard laved his tongue against the underside of Barry’s dick as he took in a deep gulp of air for what he planned to do next. He had been planning to do this for Barry since a few months ago. Something he hoped would please the man that was so gentle and kind to him. He started by surging forward, taking as much of Barry’s length as he could until Barry was bumping up against the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks once again, marveling in the pleasurable fullness of his mouth and before Barry could figure out what’s going on, Len kept going, fighting down his gag reflex as he forced Barry’s cock further in until his nose was brushing against the coarse curls of Barry’s pubic hair.

“LENNY!”

Barry arched off the bed as though electrified, and the way he vibrated to an almost blur and cried out Leonard’s name had Len shuddering with pleasure. Tears stung at the corner of Leonard’s eyes as a pressure built up in his lungs, and he managed to swallow around Barry once—making the older man cried out again—before he has to pull off.

Leonard’s chest heaved, his breaths were ragged and heavy as he tried to recover his breath, but he didn’t stop stroking Barry’s vibrating erection even though his own hands were trembling. He was blinking away the tears in his eyes when Barry cupped his face and led him up to kiss him again, soft and gentler this time, though no less passionate.

See? The man was an angel. Always so loving and gentle to broken toys like Leonard.

“That was amazing, Leonard, baby,” Barry murmured lovingly as he stroked his thumbs over Len’s cheeks. “You’re amazing. How do I even deserve you?”

“Really?” Len asked, feeling pretty much like a child seeking approval, his voice trembling as much as his hands were, as much as Barry’s hands shook too. “I’m good enough for you?”

_Useless brat! You’re such a good for nothing!_

“Yes,” Barry breathed, leaning up slightly to kiss the trace of tears on Len’s cheek. “God, Len, you’re too good for me.”

Warmth filled Leonard’s chest, successfully silencing Lewis’ voice that was chanting on how useless he was. He turned his head to kiss Barry’s left palm and managed a wobbly smile. “That’s good. Wanna make you feel good, Barry.”

“You make me feel so good, snowflakes,” Barry assured him, voice ever so gentle as he kissed Leonard sweetly on his forehead. “So good.”

Len bit his lower lip and moaned deliriously as he buried his face against Barry’s neck because Barry’s praises were burning him up with joy and lust. It was not enough though, Len decided as he rubbed his hand restlessly over the front of Barry’s rumpled shirt, feeling the man’s heart thumping rapidly beneath his fingertips. He toyed with the buttons, popping off a few of the buttons until he could see the scar across the man’s heart. He kissed the scar, whimpering softly when Barry shuddered. He still wasn’t doing enough because Barry hasn’t cum yet, and he really wanted him to, wanted to make Barry feel so good that he’d cum because of what Len was doing to him.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Len decided breathily, peeping up at Barry through his wet lashes as he rutted desperately against Barry’s thigh. “Can you? Please? Need you to fuck me and cum down my throat,” Leonard licked his lips at the thought of it, at the thought of Barry, thrusting into his mouth, vibrating inside him, controlling him, using him. The thought sent a jolt of pleasure straight down to his groin.

“Lenny, what? Baby, snowflakes, you don’t have to—.”

“Please, Barry, let me make you feel good.” Len pleaded, and Barry choked on his own words.

“Fuck,” Barry breathed, eyes wide and pupils blown. “Fuck!” he repeated, voice raw with emotion, and then he was crushing his lips against Leonard’s, his grip on the back of Len’s neck vibrating in his urgency. “Len, baby,” he groaned Leonard’s name as though it physically pained him to do so, whimpering softly when Len moaned against his lips. “What are you doing to me, Lenny? God, I want—I want you—Ah, shit.” Barry growled, unable to finish his sentence.

Instead, he proceeded to strip Len of all his clothes in a flurry of super speed movement, tossing them haphazardly onto the floor as he pressed lustful burning kisses along the slope of Leonard’s shoulder, being extra gentle and careful around Len’s still healing shoulder.

Len’s filthy moans reverberated throughout the room when Barry wrapped a hand around his neglected erection and started pumping it softly with the barest hint of vibration. Len bucked his hips into Barry’s touch, fingers digging into the bedsheets when Barry brushed his nose over a particularly sensitive patch of skin just beneath his jaw.

“On your knees, baby,” Barry whispered, his teeth grazing over Leonard’s jugular before he bit down, suckling gentle until Len moaned deliriously. He laved his tongue over the forming mark, grunting out his order in low husky voice. “Get on your knees so I can fuck your pretty little mouth.”

Len sobbed then, broken and desperate and eager to please, eager to gain approval. He scrambled off the bed, his dick swinging heavily between his thighs, not caring about how his knees stung because of the speed at which he tumbled onto the floor to kneel between Barry’s legs.

“Lenny, baby,” Barry sighed fondly, smiling as he grabbed a pillow and placed it on the floor. “Kneel on the pillow sweetheart. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Len choked back a sob. Who—who had broken this kind man and turned him into a symbol of evil?

For a split second, Len felt a surge of hatred towards the Justice League, no matter how silly it was since they were all history now.

Barry bent down to peck on his lips. “Slap me on the leg if you need me to stop, okay?” Barry said, his expression was a strange mix of concern, adoration and arousal.

The man was trying to hold himself back, Len could tell from the way his fingers fidgeted and vibrated on his bare thighs, but Len didn't want that. He grabbed Barry’s hands and placed them on the back of his head, nodding quickly in affirmation to Barry’s words before leaning forward to take Barry in his mouth again. Barry stopped him before he could reach the tip, catching him by the chin and tilted his head up as Leonard whined sulkily.

“Len,” Barry said, and Len instantly recognized the Flash’s voice, powerful and stern. “You have to promise me you’ll stop me if I go too far.” He inhaled deeply, slipping into Barry again, “I don’t want to hurt you—,” before the Flash reappeared again. “—you’re not a fast healer, so promise me that you’ll stop me if I go too far. Promise me with words, okay?” he caressed Leonard’s lips with his thumb, eyes soft with worry despite his obvious arousal, and the gentle concern cleared some of the fog in Len’s head and filled his heart with love and light.

“Yes, sir,” Len said, nuzzling into Barry’s hand. He peered up to catch Barry’s gaze and added as seriously as he could. “I promise, Barry.”

Barry sighed, smiling in approval that made Leonard’s heart fluttered, and then he was standing up, towering over Len as his hands moved to cradle the back of Len’s head.

“Ready?” Barry asked, voice slightly vibrating.

Len kissed him just above his navel. “Ready,” he affirmed cheekily.

Barry beamed at him.

They took it slow at first with Leonard clinging onto Barry’s hips as Barry slipped his dick between those willing parted lips, pushing a few inches of it in before pulling out again. It was a slow agonizing rhythm of shallow thrusts, and the slight vibration that made Len’s lips tingle in a very pleasant way and made him impatient for more. Len clutched the edge of Barry’s shirt, restraining himself as he let Barry keep the shallow thrusts but then he could hold it in no more. He needed more—more of everything that Barry could give to him—and Leonard pushed his head forward, trying to take the rest of Barry in, starving for the way his jaw ached when he deep-throated Barry before.

“F-fuck, Lenny!” Barry groaned, chewing at his bottom lip as he started to push more and more of his length into Len.

Len whined, loving the feeling of Barry’s cock fucking in and out of his mouth, rubbing and vibrating against his lips, leaving pleasant tingle in its wake, hitting the back of his throat, but it was not enough. Len dug his nails into Barry’s thighs, looked up at the man with wide, beseeching and pleading eyes.

“God, Lenny…,” Barry whimpered softly, but nodded regardless.

He pulled out, waited for Len to inhale a few deep breathes before he pushed back in.

This time, Barry granted Len’s wish. He held Leonard’s head still between his hands as he thrust forward. He kept pressing in, cooing soothingly when Len gagged slightly at the intrusion. Barry sunk deeper and deeper, voice getting hoarser and more ragged as he groaned and moaned until Len has taken him to the base again. The speedster huffed airly, as Leonard squirmed in his grip. Len squeezed his eyes shut, heartbeats picking up a pace at the way his throat was stretched tight around Barry’s girth.

“So good, Lenny,” the choked praise encouraged Len to swallow around Barry once, twice, “Lenny!” and the way Barry cried out his name scrambled his thoughts, made his own body trembled with want.

Barry had started vibrating uncontrollably, almost dissolving into a blur and Leonard wished he could just stay like this, having Barry drilling and fucking his mouth raw but the need to breathe soon overridden his desire to remain on his knees for Barry, so he slapped Barry’s leg once. Barry pulled out in a flash, lightning crackling, the static invoked goosebumps on Len’s skin, and then he was kneeling down to pepper Len’s face with little kisses as Leonard gasped for air.

“Len, baby, snowflakes, that was amazing, god,” Barry muttered incoherently, his cheeks flushed a dark pink, eyes blown till only a thin ring of green remained as he wrapped his arms around Len’s shaking body. “You did well, baby, so well. You’re so good to me, Lenny.”

“Barry,” Len croaked, leaning into Barry’s touch, into his soothing words, into his warm embrace, “Barry, please, I need more.” His dick was pulsing against his thigh and his skin felt like it was on fire. “Can we do it again? Please?”

“Okay, sweetie, okay,” Barry hushed, calloused thumbs gently wiped away the drool dripping down from the corners of Len’s sore mouth. “Whatever you want, baby, we’ll do it again. Until you’re satisfied.”

Barry kissed Leonard once more, gentle and passionate, and then he was back on his feet, vibrating slightly in excitement. Leonard hurried forward, taking Barry into his mouth and swallowing him down before Barry’s super speed could even give the speedster time to cradle his head again. With his slender hands bracketing each side of Barry’s cock, Len turned his head as much as he could, screwing himself down on Barry’s length. He shivered, body shaking and trembling at the way Barry’s length rubbed against the inside of his mouth, the vibrations made his lust ache for more. Jolts of pleasure shot down his spine straight to his cock at the way Barry’s knees buckled as he swallowed when the man let out a strangled groan. Leonard felt tears prick at his eyes due to the overwhelming stretch his mouth had to endure, but he didn’t care. He blinked the tears away, humming around Barry’s girth, the vibration from his throat resonating with the vibrations of Barry’s flesh and he reached a hand to gently fondle the man’s heavy balls.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Barry gasped, his spine curved painfully as his fingers dug into the back of Leonard’s neck enough to leave marks. “Len!” he groaned and the desperation in his voice ripped through Len like a bolt of lightning. Len’s heart thundered against his ribs, and he didn’t want this to end, wanted to remain like this forever but he felt the burn in his lungs, the need to breathe caught up to him, hence he swallowed hard, screwing himself just one more inch down until his eyes rolled back into his skull because it was finally too much, too much, too much—

He slapped Barry’s leg yet again and gasped in relief when Barry yanked his head away.

“Are you okay?” Barry panted breathlessly as he stroked Len’s hair, caressing his wet cheeks, his neck, his jaw with soft gentle touches. “Is your throat okay, baby?”

“I’m fine,” Leonard croaked hoarsely, wiping away the mix of saliva and pre-cum smeared across his face with the back of his hand. “I’m okay,” he repeated and when Barry kept that concerned stare on him, he added. “more than okay, Barry.”

He then licked his lips, eyes fixed on Barry’s cock and Barry let out a wheezy amused laugh.

“Lenny,” the speedster sighed, both awe and fondness evident in his voice. “I’m not going to last, baby. I couldn’t control myself around you. If you go down on me again, I’m going to cum.”

“That’s fine,” Len breathed, rubbing his cheek against Barry’s shaking thighs, his own erection heavy and neglected, but yet he didn’t care to jerk himself off, knowing that his effort would be worth it. Barry would reward him generously, just like usual. “I want to taste you.” he murmured, flicking his tongue to taste the dripping pre-cum to emphasize his point.

“Fucking hell.” Barry groaned, tilting his head up to stare at the ceiling and Len could hear him muttering curses calling down God’s wrath upon himself under his breath. The speedster exhaled deeply, caressing the wet skin below Len’s eyes fondly before he breathed out shakily, “Okay, yeah, let’s—let’s do it.”

Barry bent over, calloused long fingers tipping Leonard’s face up so that the man could kiss him one more time and then he was threading his fingers through Len’s too-short hair as Leonard leant over to lick his cock from base to tip. Barry whimpered, guiding his cock between Len’s open lips again and Len steadied himself by clinging desperately onto Barry’s hips as the speedster gently fucked his mouth with slow shallow thrust.

“Ready, baby?” Barry muttered breathlessly and Leonard jerked his head in a nod—a hard task to do with Barry’s length pistoning in and out of his mouth. Barry tilted his head to stare up at the ceiling and mumbled something Len couldn’t hear before he looked back down with a strained smile. He brushed a finger across the corner of Len’s stretched mouth before he forced Len’s head down his shaft.

Leonard closed his eyes and devoted all of his attention on the way Barry’s cock scraped against the fluttering sides of his throat, and again, the speedster’s power left a tingling sensation that wrecked him over. His jaw ached from being forced open for too long and the corner of his lips hurt from being stretched repeatedly, but Len didn’t care. He loved the burn in his lungs, loved the odd feeling between wanting to gag and not needing to, loved the way Barry cried out his name with that soft needy hiss, loved the way he pleased this man with everything he has. His toes dug into the floor as he pushed forward, determined to take as much of Barry inside him as he possibly could, drinking in the way Barry growled out his name in a harsh voice that was a mix of the powerful Flash and the gentle Barry Allen. He loved being able to do this to Barry, loved being able to make the most powerful speedster alive incoherent with pleasure—it filled him with joy and pleasure.

His cock twitched and he felt the pleasure dance over the edge, tempting him to touch himself, but he resisted the urge, bringing up both of his hands to massage Barry’s inner thighs instead.

“Lenny,” Barry gritted out shakily, fingers curled at the back of Len’s head. “I’m close, so close—shit, Lenny, I’m gonna—”

Len was more than happy to accept what Barry has to give him.

Barry was surprisingly loud when he orgasmed this time. Instead of grunting and jerking his hips forward like usual, he let out a loud wail, thrashing and vibrating wildly as he shot his load down Leonard’s throat. The warm splatter of semen inside him made Len moan, lips still wrapped obscenely tight around Barry’s pulsing cock, and he swallowed, taking as much as he could, but again, like everything about Barry, it was too much, too good, that he had to yank himself away to avoid choking, the last spurt of semen splattered on his face instead.

He brought his hands up to wipe the sticky fluid off his face, staring dazedly at the way it webbed on his fingers, mind clouded with heat of good sex as Barry grunted and recovered above him. A shocked gasp slipped past his lips when there was a whirlwind of rapid movement and he found himself to be laid on the mattress again, Barry was kissing him languidly, softly, and he relaxed when he felt fingers wrap around his aching erection.

“Leonard.” the speedster breathed out, green eyes stared down at Len in awe and adoration.

Len whimpered at that, bringing his hand up to bite down on his wrist when Barry continued staring at him like that while stroking him with vibrating fingers. Barry’s fingers were quick and deft, stroking up and down but his eyes were burning with possessive passion as he kissed and licked Len’s face clean, mouthing over Leonard’s jaw, body vibrating, and when Len felt slick fingers tentatively trace the sensitive skin between his balls and his hole, Len nodded and spread his legs wider.

It didn’t take long after that.

Barry scissored and stretched him open, vibrating fingers seeking out that little bundle of nerves inside Leonard’s tight constricting heat and it took only a deft twist of Barry’s hand on his dick, the fingers inside him found his prostate and Barry’s tongue was invading his mouth—and the speedster chose to vibrate everything at the same time—

—Len convulsed as his orgasm took him by surprise.

One moment he was basking in Barry’s attention on him and the next moment, his world burst white as sinful vibrations assaulted him from all directions, turning his nerves haywire with pleasure as he ejaculated all over Barry’s hands and his own stomach.

Barry was hushing and cooing at him as Leonard gasped wildly to recover from his intense orgasm when the strain on his lungs earlier caught up to him and he started to cough and splutter painfully. Barry immediately fussed over him, stroking a hand over Len’s sweaty back, gentle fingers massaged Len’s head as soft lips left fluttering kisses all over Len’s skin as Barry waited for Len to recover. He heard the speedster barked out to Gideon for some cool water, and vaguely heard the telltale creak of mechanical wheels of the earlier robot. The coughing eased off eventually and Len leant into Barry’s warmth, his limbs growing heavy with the glow of pleasurable weariness.

Barry pressed a slim straw to Leonard’s mouth once the coughing died down, and Len gratefully sipped on the water, feeling the liquid sooth the burn in his throat. He continued drinking until only one-third of the water was left, before retreating with a slight shake of his head. Barry put away the glass and planted a kiss on top of Leonard’s head.

“Better?” Barry asked as he wrapped his arm around Len’s waist and pulled the younger man into his lap.

“Better,” Len croaked as he slung an arm across Barry’s chest. His mouth and throat were a little sore, but Barry was smiling and murmuring soft praises to him, so it was worth it.

“You are amazing, Lenny,’ Barry murmured against his temple, a soft kiss is soon pressed on his clammy skin there. “Forty-eight years of life and that was some of the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Len chuckled, weak and spent, the praise set off a little spark inside him, but he was too exhausted to do more than nuzzle against Barry’s neck. “I love you, Barry.”

Barry went strangely silent at that and Leonard braced himself for the worst case possible—readying himself to be kicked away, to hear the roar of an angry Flash for confessing such emotions to the man—

—only to be shocked when shaky hands cradled his cheeks and his face was tilted up as the older man caught his lips in a slow passionate kiss.

When Barry pulled away, there were no words spoken.

But, it was enough for Len, because Barry held him tight as the man spooned him from behind, Len’s back pressed flush against the hammering heart that beat way too fast even by speedster’s standards, soft lips showered him with kisses so gentle and loving for a man who had so much blood in his hands—

And Len knew, he _knew_.

Words are overrated anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Savitar is totally a wife. And they didn't even touch the wine. lol
> 
> Just to be clear about the age;  
> Barry is 48, Savitar is 42 in term of this universe's age but his actual age is 32 since three years in this universe is equal to a year in the universe where Savitar originally comes from (he still aged according to his origin universe), Len is 17 going to 18, Lisa is 6, Mick is 19 and the rest is not particularly important to know for now.
> 
> My brain wanted to make this as a series so we'll see if there will be part 2 where Len grew under Barry's and Savitar's guidance to become Cold. 
> 
> Savitar still didn't get his threesome wish anyway, so maaaayybbbeeee imaginary Savitar in my brain will persuade me for a series where he finally get his threesome.


End file.
